Gundam Legacy
Gundam Legacy (ガンダム レガシー, Kidou Senshi Gundam Legacy) is a collection of sidestories from the Mobile Suit Gundam series written and illustrated by Masato Natsumoto. The manga was serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Gundam Ace. History It's a collection of short stories ranging from UC 0079 to UC 0093, Gundam Legacy is a manga that jumps around to different characters and side stories that take place between the original Gundam and up through Char's Counterattack. Chapters Volume 1 INTRODUCTION Record 1 Record 1 covers the coming of the era of mobile suits and starts off with the Principality of Zeon's victory over the Federation Forces at the Battle of Loum and centers around the Black Tri-Stars capture of General Revil. Record 2 Record 2 follows around Yu Kajima after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny as he continues to fight for the Federation Forces during the Second Neo Zeon War. Record 3 Record 3 follows Garret Schmitzer and the Midnight Fenrir Corp as originally seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front as he battles against Agar and reinforcements. Record 4 Record 5 Heat haze of sand Volume 2 Record 6 Sworn friend Record 7 Encounter of Jaburo Record 8 Team Record 9 Battle ~ small ~ Little Wars Record 10 Recapture strategy (Part 1) Record 11 Recapture strategy (Part 2) Record 12 Hot day most of Augusta Volume 3 Record 13 Reunion at the borderline (part 1) Record 14 Reunion at the borderline (part 2) Record 15 Countdown to the destruction Record 16 Thing to couse a new battle Record 17 Inherited The LEGACY Characters Original Characters *Max Blower *Will Jimmy *Major Clancy *Colonel Bufuhaimu *Norman Schultz *Tokushima *Sandora Characters from other works *Agar *Summona Fulis *Maureen Kitamura *Philip Hughes *Forud Romfellow *May Cowin *Matt Healy *Black Tri-Stars *General Revil *Lydo Wolf *Desert Rommel *Sophie Fran *Yu Kajima *Jake Gunns *Noel Anderson *Miyu Takizawa *Ken Bederstadt *Nikki Roberto *Charlotte Hepner *Renchef *Garret Schmitzer *Mallet Sanguine *Lilia Flaubert *Gadem *Char Aznable *Ramba Ral *Nimbus Schterzen *Migaki *Sophie Fran Mechanics Earth Federation/Titans Mobile Weapons *RB-79 Ball *RB-79G Ball Work Type *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79C GM Kai *RGM-79F Desert GM *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGC-83 GM Cannon II *RMS-106 Hizack *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-77-4 Guncannon II *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class heavy cruiser *Pegasus-class assault carrier *Salamis-class cruiser *Magellan-class battleship *Columbus-class supply ship *Public-class gunboat *Big Tray-Class *Mini-Tray *Gallop-Class Land Battleship *Himalaya-Class *Medea Transport Plane *FF-S3 Saberfish *FF-6 TIN Cod *FF-X7 Core Fighter *Fly-Arrow *Flat Mouse *Fanfan *Don Escargot *Type 61 Tank *Type 61 "M61A5 MBT" *Type 74 Hovertruck *M353A4 Bloodhound *APC *Missile Car *Light-Liner Republic of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-05A Zaku I Early Type *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type *MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type *MS-06D Desert Zaku *MS-06DRC Desert Zaku Rommel Custom *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07A Gouf *MS-07B Gouf *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-09 Dom *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09G Dowadge *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09RII Rick Dom II *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-18E Kämpfer *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-07 Z'Gok *RGM-79 Zeon GM *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *Silver Lancer Vehicles and Support Units *Dolos-class heavy carrier *Musai-class light cruiser *Musai Kai-class *Chivvay-class heavy cruiser *Papua-class supply ship *Jukon-Class Combat Submarine (Refit) *QCX-76A Jormungand *Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier *Cui Personnel Carrier *Laggun *H.L.V. *Komusai II *Gunship Heli *Magella Attack Tank *Dopp Fighter AEUG Mobile Weapons *MSA-003 Nemo *RMS-099 Rick Dias Vehicles and Support Units Londo Bell Mobile Weapons *RGM-89 Jegan *RX-93 ν Gundam Vehicles and Support Units Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-04 Sazabi Vehicles and Support Units *Shackles Civilian Mobile Weapons Vehicles and Support Units *Junior Mobile Suit Picture Gallery 1300671440011.jpg|Gundam Legacy Vol. 1 994117358082598.jpg|Gundam Legacy Vol. 2 10314095841108867.jpg|Gundam Legacy Vol. 3 img_1784181_53546855_3.jpeg|Characters legasy_01_002.jpg legasy_01_003.jpg legasy_01_006_007.jpg legasy_01_010.jpg legasy_01_013.jpg legasy_01_189.jpg legasy_01_194.jpg legasy_01_042_043.jpg legasy_02_001.jpg legasy_02_002.jpg legasy_02_003.jpg legasy_02_073.jpg DC50A619D2564EA5A3A35AB5548917EF-800.jpg Legasy0307943.jpg legasy_01_184.jpg legasy_01_185.jpg legasy_01_186.jpg legasy_01_104.jpg legasy_01_109.jpg legasy_01_187.jpg legasy_01_079.jpg legasy_03_001.jpg legasy_03_002.jpg legasy_03_006_007.jpg legasy_03_210.jpg legasy_03_220.jpg References Legasy 01 190.jpg Legasy 01 191.jpg Legasy 01 192 193.jpg Legasy 02 206.jpg Legasy 02 207.jpg Legasy 02 208.jpg Legasy 02 209.jpg legasy_03_222.jpg legasy_03_223.jpg legasy_03_224.jpg legasy_03_225.jpg Editions *ISBN 978-4-04-713790-5-C0979 *ISBN 978-4-04-715163-5-C0979 *ISBN 978-4-04-715181-9-C0979 External Links *http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/GUNDAM_LEGACY *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200511000097 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/gundamlegacy.htm Category:Universal Century Category:Manga